


I love a challenge

by Pippalinbabychild



Series: Just a dream stories [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippalinbabychild/pseuds/Pippalinbabychild
Summary: Alex and John have been married for less than a day and Alex can't sleep. This takes place the same day as this is just a dream.





	1. Chapter 1

"John?" Alex is met with silence. "John?" Again no answer. He taps his husband's shoulder and John stirres. "John?"

"Hm?"

"Are you awake?"

"No I'm talking in my sleep. Yes, Alexander, I'm awake."

"I can't sleep." John looks up at his husband and smiles sweetly at him. 

"Why not mi amor?" Alexanders heart melts when John speaks Spanish to him "Are you ok?"

"I am fine bonita, but if I close my eyes I can't look at you." John laughs and kisses Alex. 

"Alexander Hamilton, that was the most cheesy thing I have ever heard out of your mouth." He kissed him again. "How did I get so lucky?"

"My dear, I think I was the lucky one."

"Go to bed you cheese ball."

"Make me." Alex regreted the words as soon as they came out of his mouth, because John was now on top of him pining him to the bed.

"Is that a challenge?" John breathed, "I love a challenge, that's why I married you."

"That was cold."

"But you still love me."

"Sadly, I do."

"What was that I couldn't hear you?"

"Te amo."

John smiled and kissed him, "Te amo."

John gets off of him and wraps him in his arms. Soon after Alex falls asleep to the rhythm of John's heartbeat.


	2. AN

What's up people of the internet!! I hope you are all safe and warm and happy and loved!! If not, you are loved by me!!!

I am not dead, as someone of y'all have thought, but, I have not been posting because school is hard.... On a side note, I finished a two page essay and an art project in less then two hours....... So, yeah, school is kind of hard.

Anyways, as you know, Christmas is in two weeks!!! and I have wrote another lams thingy.... Yes I said thingy thank you very much I don't care what you say.... And I might post it, just tell me what you think about my posting it and I will depending on y'all. 

 

I got a Wattpad a few months ago and I haven't put anything on there yet, I mean I put some information on myself on there, but if you want the user name, I can give it to you, but other wise, it is made just for me to read random things on. 

 

So, I have decided to do a q and a because my friend told me to it, but anyways, ask my questions, ask the characters questions, ask my cat questions..... Wait, what!? So, yeah, just ask my questions and I will answer! 

 

Bye!!!!!! Love all y'all to the moon and back!!!   
Besitos  
~I will tell you my name when soon my children 

(I will be posting this on all of my works, so if you get it twice, I'm sorry)

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short


End file.
